A girl ?
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Harry n'en peut plus, son secret lui pèse trop... Harry ne doit rien dire à personne... mais c'est trop lourd à porter. Mais un jour, un Serpentard découvre tout, heureusement, c'est son ami... DMHP


A girl ?

Harry soupira, il en avait assez marre de tout le monde et en particulier de Dumbledore. Il l'empêchait de dire la vérité à son sujet, bien sûr, Ron et Hermione étaient au courant mais il n'y avait qu'eux et son parrain Sirius. Il avait tué Voldemort quelques mois plutôt mais il n'était pas pour autant libre, le directeur de Poudlard lui interdisait de dire qui il était vraiment. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il avait dû se taire et agir de manière à ce que personne ne s'en rende compte. Si les gens découvraient ce qu'il se passait, alors, il était certain que cela créerait une énorme polémique dans le monde sorcier mais il ne voulait plus vivre en se cachant…ou plutôt en cachant sa véritable situation. Le jeune homme ne supportait plus les dragues les plus foireuses des filles aux hormones en ébullition qui pense avoir une chance avec lui et en particulier la Weasley fille.

Au début, il l'avait considéré comme une petite sœur mais en voyant son comportement, il s'était mis à la détester. D'ailleurs, Harry trouvait que même les Serpentards étaient plus fréquentable qu'elle. Potter s'était beaucoup rapproché de trois Serpentard Blaise, Théodore et Draco. Bien qu'il ne fasse que se battre avec le blond, ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'était qu'amical et ça les faisait rire. Ces amis vert et argents ne savaient rien de la vérité et il avait assez peur de leur réaction. Le brun avait peur d'être rejeté par eux en apprenant la vérité. Il aurait vraiment voulu dire à tout le monde qu'en vérité, il était…Une fille. Dumbledore l'avait obligé à se taire car selon lui, il était impossible pour une femme d'être aussi forte et elle ne serait pas bien vue par les gens. C'était clairement de la discrimination et cela avait le don d'énerver prodigieusement la Griffondor. Les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa nature, ne cessaient de demander à Harry la raison pour laquelle il rejette toutes ces filles. Elle ne pouvait leur dire qu'elle préférait les garçons. Elle admirait leur force, leur virilité (pas l'anatomie hein !).Potter aimait tout simplement les hommes forts et virils. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses amis lorsqu'ils exposaient leurs torses. Mais malheureusement, ses camarades Griffondor étaient fins, il avait des abdos mais c'était très fin, presque féminin…mise à part Dean qu'il lui, avait vraiment une belle musculature. Toute cette finesse l'arrangeait bien, comme ça, personne ne se doutait de rien. Par contre ses amis de Serpentard, eux, étaient très bien bâtit, ils regorgeaient de virilité. Ils étaient magnifiques, elle en avait des étoiles pleins les yeux…elle en baverait presque. Ceci, personne ne le remarquait mise à part Ron et Hermione qui prenaient un malin plaisir à la taquiner à ce sujet. Ils avaient aussi tout les deux remarqué que la jeune brunette, regardait en particulier un beau Sepentard blond, Prince de cette maison. Harry, elle-même s'en était rendue compte mais il savait n'avoir aucune chance avec son beau blond pour la simple et bonne raison, c'était qu'il croit que c'est un garçon.

Un jour, Blaise découvrit la vérité sur Harry. Alors que Potter courut dans les escaliers dans l'espoir de ne pas faire attendre sa tigresse de meilleure amie, le jeune Potter dérapa dans les escaliers et allait tomber lorsque deux mains la rattrapèrent. Malheureusement pour Harry, le Serpentard avait posé ses mains sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, poussa un hurlement et traita le basané de Pervers. Ce dernier était sous le choque, il était resté paralysé en regardant ses mains. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes, qu'il réagit enfin.

Harry…tu…tu es une fille ?

Celle-ci baissa la tête, se calmant. La brunette regarda le jeune homme et soupira doucement. Elle attrapa la main de son ami, le traina dans une salle de classe abandonnée qu'elle ferma avec plusieurs sorts et elle jeta aussi des sorts d'intimité et de silence. La brune regarda quelques instants son ami avant de lever sa baguette et de chuchoter un sort. Quand elle eut fini ses mots, elle fut entourée d'une lumière aveuglante qui disparu quelques secondes après. Les cheveux habituellement ébouriffés d'Harry avaient fait place à de magnifiques longs cheveux bouclés. Elle enleva sa robe de sorcier qui révéla, à la place de son uniforme masculin, un féminin. On pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait une poitrine généreuse. Son uniforme était composé d'une chemise blanche, auquel les deux premiers boutons du haut étaient enlevés, en dessous d'un pull noir et une cravate rouge et or qui n'était pas serré. Elle portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait à 5 cm en dessous des cuisses et des convers rouges. La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami.

Voilà, tu le sais maintenant.

Depuis quand ?

J'ai toujours été une fille... mais Dumby fait dans le sexisme et m'a obligé à me faire passer pour un garçon, il m'a fait progresser en tant que tel.

Le jeune resta quelques minutes sans bouger, la bouche ouverte avant de se reprendre.

c'est vraiment incroyable… derrière le mec se cachait une bombe.

A ces mots, Potter rougit violemment et commença à s'agiter mais rapidement, Blaise la calma en lui demandant.

Pourquoi nous avoir rien dit ? tu pensais nous mettre au courant quand ?

Euh... J'allais vous le dire, une fois que Dumbledore n'aurait plus d'emprise sur moi…

Que veux-tu dire ?

Je ne veux pas être punie…

Hein ? comment ça, puni ?

Harry commença à paniquer, se souvenant que trop bien de ses punitions, la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cela mais tant qu'elle est au collège, elle ne pourra y échapper. La jeune femme se souvint encore du jour où Dumby l'a puni parce qu'elle venait d'avouer à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, sa véritable identité. Le vieille homme était en pleine en forme, il s'était montré très persuasif afin qu'elle ne dise rien d'autre à plus personne. Il avait usé et abusé de sort de douleur sans pour autant utilisé les impardonnables. La jeune femme se souvient aussi de la douloureuse expérience lorsque sa maison perdait des points même injustement ou lorsqu'elle perdait un match de Quiddicht. Le directeur y mettait du cœur à lancer des sorts douloureux et puissant sur le corps frêle de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait bien trop peur du vieux fou. Quand elle remarqua qu'elle était parti dans ses souvenir et que Blaise était présent, elle revint à elle et essaya de ne rien paraître cependant, le basané le remarqua facilement et ne disait rien.

Il avait compris que le vieux citronné n'était pas le gentil papy gâteau qu'il laissait paraître. Apparemment, il était sadique et la tenait écarté des autres. Il ne lui avait jamais fait réellement confiance, trop gentil et bien veillant pour être vrai. Maintenant qu'il savait ceci, pas question qu'il la laisse tomber, il essaiera de la protéger du mieux qu'il peut. Il fallait aussi qu'il mette au courant ses meilleurs amis et son directeur de maison, Snape. Il était sûr que ce dernier les aiderait. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et prit sa camarade dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la réconforter. Il lui caressait les cheveux doucement et avec douceur. Les deux amis restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne la parole.

Blaise, j'ai envie d'en parler à Théo et Draco mais Dumbledore me fait bien trop peur…

Je pense que tu devrais leur dire, je sais que tu as peur du citronné mais tu devrais le faire, ça sera un poids en moins. Tu pourrais par exemple le dire dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde, ça t'éviterait peut-être une punition…

Je ne crois pas que ça marcherait, il a des yeux partout… Il aime trop me torturer. Je suis d'ailleurs sûr qu'il sait tout de notre conversation…

La jeune femme se détacha des bras réconfortants du jeune sorcier. Elle lui sourit doucement et retransforma ses cheveux, ses vêtements qui cachait ses formes féminines et cacha sa poitrine. Harry désactiva tout les sorts qu'elle avait apposés précédemment et sortit rapidement de la salle pour se sauver à travers les couloirs de Poudlard mais au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur Dumby qui la traîna dans son bureau… Le vieux fou savait déjà qu'elle avait tout dit à Blaise, et il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ne puisse plus rien dire au sujet de son identité. Potter resta plusieurs heures enfermée dans le bureau du directeur à être soumise à des tas de sorts de douleurs, les plus effrayants et douloureux les uns des autres. Ce ne fut que vers 23 heures qu'elle sortit du bureau du directeur. La jeune sorcière marcha difficilement en direction de la tour. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et elle luttait pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais elle ne put aller bien loin, elle ne put continuer son avancée puisque ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus et sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle s'écroula au sol et sombra dans les ténèbres mais avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipiter et des voix masculines crier son nom avec angoisse.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla doucement, le corps endolori. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, remarquant des présences près d'elle. La sorcière vit une présence anormale de vert et d'argent. Autour d'elle se trouvait quatre silhouettes noires. Au bout de deux minutes, elle put enfin distinguer plus précisément ces silhouettes, il s'agissait de Blaise, Théo, Draco et le professeur Snape. Elle demanda.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Ce fut le plus vieux qui répondit:

Nous vous avons vu vous effondrer, Potter.

La jeune femme hocha la tête doucement et murmura doucement pour elle-même.

Il y a été fort aujourd'hui.

De quoi parlez-vous, Potter ? Demanda Snape.

La jeune femme sursauta et commença à paniquer, on l'avait entendu. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on l'apprenne, elle ne voulait plus vivre ces douleurs atroces, cela faisait bien trop mal, elle ne voulait plus qu'on la voie en cet état de faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas non plus affronter les regards des autres. La sorcière refusait de voir le regard de son beau blond, qui la regarderait sûrement avec dégoût lorsqu'il saura. Elle n'était pas prête à leur faire face. Avant qu'elle puisse poursuivre ses pensées, elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer très fort. Elle reconnut Blaise. C'était la seule personne qui savait son secret, dans les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La jeune femme se colla un peu plus à son ami.

Draco, qui regardait la scène, sentit la jalousie monter en lui. Il savait depuis longtemps que Potter lui plaisait mais parce que c'était un homme et parce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire perdurait le nom « Malfoy », il ne lui avait rien dit. Harry ne le savait pas mais outre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir assassin et qu'il n'aurait pas supporté un monde dans la terreur, il aimait Harry et il ne voulait pas qu'il meure, c'est ce qu'il l'avait décidé à passer du côté de la lumière.

Blaise se détacha de son amie et regarda les autres avant de reposer son regard sur Harry. Il prit sa décision. Il inspira un grand coup avant de raconter.

Harry est victime de Dumbledore. A cause de ce vieux fou, Harry est obligé de cacher sa véritable identité. Harry veut vous en parler, mais a peur de ce vieux gâteau.

De quoi parles-tu Blaise ? Demanda Draco en fronça les sourcils.

Harry, je pense que tu devrais leur montrer.

Mais Blaise, je…

Je sais que tu as peur des représailles mais nous pourrons peut-être t'aider. La coupa Blaise.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Blaise lui donna sa baguette avec un léger sourire rassurant et encourageant. Potter lui sourit en retour et en récupérant sa baguette. Elle porta sa baguette à son visage et murmura une incantation. Petit à petit, les signes qu'elle cachait apparurent. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire court et ébouriffés s'allongèrent pour devenir bouclé et long, son uniforme passa de masculin à féminin, montrant toute ses formes féminines, sa poitrine bien ferme, sa fine taille et bien formé. Les trois hommes la regardèrent bouche bée.

Devant eux, à la place de leur ami se tenait une magnifique jeune femme qui pourrait débrider des tas de libido si elle se montrerait devant tout le monde, rien qu'en la regardant. La jeune femme rougit en voyant le regard insistant des hommes sur sa personne. Ce fut Snape qui brisa le silence instaurait par la transformation.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il froidement, faisait se recroqueviller la jeune femme sur elle-même.

Tu nous expliques. Demanda Draco plus doucement.

La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps mais se décida à leur fournir une explication sur elle, sa véritable identité. Elle leur raconta sa vie, la méconnaissance des uns, le fait que les autres niaient son véritable sexe, l'obligation de ne rien dire, les tortures du vieux citronné, le sexisme de Dumby,… Harry leur révéla tout, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de tout déballer, elle en avait besoin…terriblement besoin. Les garçons serrèrent les poings à ce récit, le directeur était vraiment un sale type, ils le détestaient à cet instant. Harry leur dit que ses deux meilleurs amis savaient ce qu'elle était vraiment mais ne savaient rien au sujet des tortures, qu'elle préférait leur cacher sinon, ils en subiraient les conséquences.

Blaise sourit en l'entendant défendre ses amis, il allait la reprendre dans ses bras mais fut prit de vitesse par son ami blond qui lui envoya un regard menaçant et la serra entre ses bras protecteurs. Les autres Serpentard ricanèrent devant cet acte possessif et jaloux. Il aura fallu que Potter se révèle pour que le caractère possessif de Draco se révèle au grand jour. Si la jeune femme se montrerait ainsi devant tout le monde, Draco montrerait toute son art aux lançages de sort cuisant sur les personnes qui laisseraient trop leurs regard se baladait sur Harry.

Snape lui, était dégoûté du comportement du directeur mais il ne pouvait que croire la jeune fille, puisqu'il s'était éclaté à fouiller sa mémoire pendant son récit. Il proposa donc :

Je propose, Melle Potter, de rendre publique votre véritable identité, ça pourrait peut-être permettre à Dumbledore de se ridiculiser et que vous ne vous faites plus du tout torturer

Vous ne le connaissez pas, ça se voit. Il fera tout pour qu'il est le beau rôle et ses actes continueront mais avec bien plus de puissance…

Vous devriez essayer, c'est un risque à prendre…

D'accord, souffla la jeune femme, résigné.

Malgré cette acceptation, la jeune Potter tremblait de plus en plus, elle avait vraiment peur de ce que pourrait lui faire le vieux mais elle se décida à faire confiance à Snape, elle savait qu'il était une personne de confiance. En la sentant trembler, Draco raffermit son étreinte et recoucha son amie

Reste ici ce soir, Draco reste avec toi. Moi, je vais prévenir Ron. Bonne nuit et à demain.

OK, Blaise. Murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla doucement et alla directement prendre une douche en se rappelant que ses amis l'avaient acceptée et voulaient même l'aider. Alors qu'elle sortie de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Une autre demoiselle arriva, attrapant rapidement la brunette et l'habilla et maquilla pour la rendre encore plus belle. Cette autre femme s'agissait d'Hermione qui avait accepté de lâcher ses livres afin de s'occuper de son amie. Harry portait une magnifique robe verte émeraude, avec des frous-frous sur toute la jupe, un nœud vert dans ses cheveux déliés et ondulés, des chaussures à talons compensés vertes et un maquillage léger. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Après cela, Hermione repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Harry soupira et sortit de la chambre, à peine en dehors de la pièce qu'il se fit immédiatement entourer par ses trois amis Serpentard. Elle sursauta puis essaya de se soustraire pour aller se changer mais ils l'en empêchèrent et c'est Théo qui répondit à sa question muette.

Nous allons t'escorter, aujourd'hui tu te montres sous ton vrai jour. Draco sera comme ton prince et nous deux, vos gardes.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, se pinça mais elle ne rêvait pas. Ses amis avaient décidés qu'elle serait une princesse…apparemment. La jeune femme soupira doucement, elle était intimidé par cela, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'apparaître si jolie. Elle avait peur des réactions qu'elle rencontrerait… Sûrement du dégoût, elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose... c'était un peu comme tromper les autres et ça, elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Le groupe s'avança dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle, la tête basse pour Harry et la tête haute pour les trois jeunes hommes. Arrivé devant les portes de la salle principale, la jeune femme aurait voulu s'enfuir mais Draco, voyant son geste de recule, lui attrapa le bras et passa le sien en dessous. Il lui murmura :

Lève la tête !

Mais

Harry ! tu dois faire face. Il faut que tu te montres forte... tu seras tranquille après cela.

Oui...

Théo ouvrit les portes et le groupe de quatre s'avança dans les allées. Tous étaient subjugué par la beauté du couple, personne ne reconnu Harry Potter en la magnifique créature qui accompagnait le prince des Serpentards. Soudain, le quatuor s'arrêta et firent face à Dumbledore qui semblait gagné par une fureur jamais vu. Ce dernier avait bien reconnu son souffre-douleur préféré derrière la jeune femme... Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait. Le blond prit la parole, il voulait être clair envers Dumby.

Professeur... il me semble que vous ayez oublié d'apprendre quelque chose à tout le monde ou alors vous avez délibérément omis de dire au monde sorcier entier qu'Harry Potter est... Une fille.

De quoi parlez-vous Monsieur Malefoy ?

D'Harry... Celle que vous forcez à se travestir en garçon car vous trouvez qu'aucune fille ne peut devenir un héros ou alors avoir la puissance de mettre au trépas un serpent albinos.

Le vieil homme commençait à s'énerver, la sale gamine leur avait tout dit à ces serpentards de malheur, elle allait le payer. Ce soir, il allait bien s'amuser.

je ne vois pas le problème à cacher son identité... Tout le monde pense la même chose que moi, si cette enfant avait réellement évolué en tant que fille, elle n'aurait jamais pu vaincre Voldemort.

Harry qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, cacha sa peur et répondit.

C'est faux ! Puisque même si j'étais habillé en garçon, je reste malgré tout une fille.

Un brouhaha se leva dans la salle, tous étaient partagés. Il était vrai que même si elle avait battu Voldy sous forme de garçon, au fond d'elle, elle restait une jeune femme. Les élèves commencèrent à approuver la demoiselle et faire comprendre au directeur le mauvais choix qu'il avait fait mais ce dernier s'énerva encore plus, ayant perdu son sang froid et aussi voyant son emprise sur les élèves se faire de moins en moins forte et fit de son mieux pour rabaisser la sauveuse, sous les protestations des élèves qui voyaient que le directeur n'était aussi vieux papy gâteau qu'ils le pensaient. C'était même un sale Sexiste et sadique qui prend son pied à contrôler la vie des gens qui l'entour. Dans ces vociférations, il avoua même avoir inventé la prophétie qui avait réduit la vie à néant de la jeune Potter. A cette aveu, la salle se tue, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole mais sa voix se fit très froide, effrayant les âmes sensibles de la pièce.

Donc c'est à cause de vous que mes parents sont morts, que Sirius avait passé autant de temps à Askaban et que j'ai dû supporter chaque année les regards des autres pas en tant que personne mais en tant que héros.

Oui et alors ? Sans cette prophétie, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de gagnant ou alors, le monde serait plongé dans un chaos.

Non car, je pense que vous avez les moyens de la vaincre sauf que vous ne voulez pas vous salir les mains.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! je te rappelle que j'ai éliminé un mage noir, il y a des années.

Vous récoltez le dur labeur des autres en fait... parce que, dans votre bureau, j'ai vu une pensive assez déroutante.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Harry inspira à fond et déballa la vérité sur le directeur le plus respecté.

Vous êtes arrivé dès que Gillebert est mort, tué par un inconnu ou plutôt par un professeur de cet école mais vous étiez avide de pouvoir, de célébrité alors vous avez envoyé un sortilège de votre invention vers cet homme et vous l'avez tué avant de l'emmené dans les cachots où se trouvait d'autres personnes mortes... vous aviez déposer son corps et après vous êtes allé annoncer la nouvelle de la victoire en inventant complètement l'aventure qui vous aurait amené à la victoire, personne ne pouvait témoigner...

C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! tu dis des conneries pour me voler ma place de directeur !

non... ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Alors que ces mots sortaient, le ministre de la magie arriva, appelé par Draco pour une enquête approfondie sur le directeur. L'homme était en compagnie d'une dizaine d'aurors.

Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour mensonge envers la communauté magique mais aussi pour meurtre inutile et torture sur une élève.

Tous regardèrent surpris le ministre de la magie.

Nous avons procéder à une perquisition à la demande de Draco Malfoy qui nous a appris d'étrange chose, dans votre bureau et nous avons trouvé des preuves sous forme de contrats, de pensives de vos manipulations. Dans les pensives, nous avons vu des choses incroyables comme par exemple, vous en train de torturer Melle Potter... d'ailleurs, cette dernière endurée cela depuis sa première année. Ensuite nous avons pu voir vous empoisonnant les Potters et Sirius Black pour qu'ils soient trop faibles pour se battre. Et autre chose de ce genre là. Vous aviez aussi éliminé toutes personnes qui avaient connaissance de vos combines. Les preuves sont contre vous, vous allez être exécuté à Askaban dans quelques heures.

Et mon procès ?

Il n'y en aura pas. Ou plutôt, tout les membres juridique ont vu ce que vous avez fait et réclame aussi la mort pour vous.

Le vieil homme rageait, il leva sa baguette très rapidement pour tuer mais un « _expélliarmus » _se fit entendre et en moins de deux secondes, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et il vola par sur Séverus qui l'attrapa et le remit aux aurors qui l'emmenèrent après un « _Stupéfix _» de lancé pour le stabiliser. Le ministre se tourna vers Harry.

Merci Mademoiselle Potter. Nous avons découvert, mademoiselle, que vous vous appelé en vérité est Maria Lily Potter.

Bien monsieur.

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses amis serpentard et fit un beau sourire.

Merci les gars ! vous m'avez sauvé !

de rien, ça sert à ça les amis. Répondit Blaise.

Draco regarda Maria et finalement fit un grand sourire, il allait pouvoir faire perdurer sa ligné avec Harry -nouvellement Maria- la personne qu'il aimait. Il se décida à se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour ne pas perdre de temps alors il attrapa le bras de Maria et la tira à l'écart pour faire sa confession.

Au début, il eut du mal à avouer ses sentiments mais quand il reçut la griffondor dans les bras et que cette dernière posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baisé timide, il ne regretta pas sa déclaration.

Plus loin, ce fut un rouquin qui alla dans les bras d'un serpentard au beau basané et une brunette qui alla embrasser un serpentard. Théo et Blaise purent maintenant dévoiler leur couple avec les meilleurs amis de Maria.

FIN


End file.
